


思念是一种病

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

新年过后，又是一段时间不能见面。

吴世勋已经习惯了，临别前，小狗似的挂在张艺兴身上撒娇，也不说话，就那样沉默地抱着哥哥。如果他有一条尾巴，小狗才有的尾巴，这会儿估计是耷拉下来的状态，和他本人一样，没精打采的。

虽然已经习惯告别习惯分开，但到底对象不同，吴世勋还是舍不得张艺兴回去，暂时不能和哥哥朝夕相处总让他有几分焦虑。至于张艺兴……

“还没抱够？”

下垂眼斜睨一眼身上的小狗，见这人快从小动物变成牛皮糖，张艺兴心里觉得可爱，说话调子便带了零星促狭意味。

吴世勋闷闷地摇了摇头，“没有。”

“那怎么办啊……要不然，你和我一起回去？”

“诶？！”

小狗几乎是从张艺兴身上弹开，一张帅脸神情复杂，一会儿惊惶无措，一会儿跃跃欲试。最后，还是停在闷闷不乐的状态。

“哥又逗我……”吴世勋抱怨道。

张艺兴没说话，踮脚吻了吻对方的嘴唇，唇上还有薄荷糖的味道，又甜又凉，害他忍不住伸舌舔了一下。

弟弟那双凌厉眉眼瞬间柔软似泉水，眼角眉梢都填满了爱意，蓦地，眼神变了，变成大型肉食动物那种，舔了舔嘴唇，摸了摸爪子，而后扑向猎物。猎物不作任何反抗，任由被搂进怀里，任由被吃光光。

应该早就习惯这个人的吻了，急切的，热烈的，像极本人性格。但不知为何，每一次的吻都让张艺兴觉得是他们第一次接吻。他心跳极快，跟犯了心悸似的，扑通，扑通，扑通，全身血液好似汹涌潮水，脸颊和耳朵尖变成浅红色。

是因为氧气不够呼吸不畅吗？唔……太牵强了，完全站不住脚的理由——

是因为太过迷恋这个叫吴世勋的人才对啊。

意识到这点，张艺兴猛地推开热切吻着他的青年，抓起背包和棒球帽，拉着行李箱慌慌张张走出卧室。

缠绵悱恻的吻突然被打断，被心上人单方面中止，吴世勋有点儿懵，追出去却看见宿舍大门已经合上，行李箱滚轮发出的动静停在了电梯前。一秒考虑的时间都没有，他踩着球鞋跌跌撞撞跑了出去。

“艺兴！”吴世勋喊了一声，意识到是在外面，又压低声音用略带抱怨的口吻说：“怎么连再见也不说……”

这句话是用汉语说出来的。弟弟学习汉语多年，如今已然发音醇熟，要是闭上眼只用耳朵听会觉得说话的人是土生土长的中国人。

张艺兴抬高帽檐，一双下垂眼微微睁圆，“你汉语这么好了？”

……简直是风马牛不相及的对话。

但是吴世勋觉得思维跳tone的哥哥可爱极了，便不再计较哥哥突然中止接吻并且不说再见的古怪行为，重新把帽檐压下来，盯着电梯数字叮嘱道：“回去照顾好自己，别总是工作。”

“嗯……”

“刚才，为什么突然推开我？”

张艺兴抿着嘴角思忖该如何回答吴世勋的追问。如果照实说出，实实在在说一句“害怕自己越陷越深到头来什么都得不到”，保不齐这个人又跟自己闹别扭。

原谅他总把他当小孩子看，皆因年少相识，对于青年的印象永远停留在练习室的初次见面。

彼时才14岁的吴世勋又瘦又小，留着盖住耳朵的长发，笑起来会露出两颗尖尖虎牙，自然还有那双月牙般的眼睛。茁壮成长期的幼兽，对世界充满好奇心以及探索欲。这个“世界”里包括张艺兴。时常揪着这位白白软软的外国哥哥问这个问那个，得知哥哥的韩语并不是太熟练便主动提出教对方学习母语，却使了些恶作剧心思，教一些不靠谱的对话。大抵对异国他乡仍有敬畏与怯懦，从少年那儿学来的不靠谱对话一字一句他讲得好认真，还拿去和别人交流，为此没少惹出笑话，甚至被老师严肃批评过。但是哥哥好像从来不生气呢，总是微微睁圆下垂眼，懵懵地“啊”一声，然后害羞地笑了笑，说，我没关系的，世勋还是小孩子，没关系，之后，继续像个疯子那样练习跳舞。

小小的少年站在练习室门外看哥哥跳舞，回想着对方软软懵懵的笑，下意识抬手戳自己的右脸颊。酒窝里会有酒吗？他不着边际地想。

——世勋啊，世勋那孩子年龄是长了，但心好像没长多少，还跟以前一样，爱恶作剧，鬼精鬼精的小鬼头。

偶尔夜深人静时，张艺兴会发出以上感慨，自己跟自己感慨，回想着初次见面那天的小小少年，那双笑弯的月牙眼睛，那声奶唧唧的“你好”，也会跟着笑起来。

所以，对于初次印象保留过深导致始终将吴世勋看成14岁的小孩子，这样的习惯真的并非他本意，是海马体在作怪，是印象中的小小少年在作怪。

回到问题本身。张艺兴不知该如何作答，习惯性咬着指关节思考。能感觉到身侧的吴世勋向自己投来何种目光——灼灼的，怀揣追根问底的压迫气势。

印象中的小小少年并不会这样看他，总是如同好奇心特别重的幼兽，眼神饱含轻快与雀跃。

原来还是长大了呢，幼兽长成大型肉食动物，食物链顶端那种，气场都压迫。

“艺兴是害羞了吗？”吴世勋反问。

“不是。”

哥哥难得在这种问题上回答干脆，吴世勋怔愣一下，又问：“不舒服？我咬到哪儿了吗？”

“也不是……”

“那是什么？”

面对弟弟的连番追问，张艺兴发出一个不耐烦的气音，“你别问了。”

弟弟好像跟他较真，凑过来，一瞬不瞬盯着他，“有什么不能问的？”

“是没什么不能问，但我现在不想说。”

吴世勋挺直脊背，下巴抬着，下颌骨咬了咬。那副样子，明显表达了本人的不满情绪。

叮，电梯到达，张艺兴垂首整理好面上情绪，“走了。”

“嗯……”

“你也注意休息。”

“我知道。”

“那，再见。”

并没有及时得到回应，却也不敢抬头去看，张艺兴攥紧行李箱拉杆快步走进电梯间。电梯门合上的一刹那突然被一只手拦住，感应到异常，门又打开了。吴世勋跨进来，一边反手按住开门键，一边低头逼视张艺兴。

“你、你干嘛？”

见哥哥像受惊的小动物直往后躲，吴世勋抬了抬眉尾，笑得挺促狭，啵唧，一个吻落在对方饱满唇上，“回头见。”

回头见，又是一句用汉语说出来的话。很日常很口语化的表达方式，回头见，很快就能见。

“哦……回头见。”

因着这句用不同音调说出的同样言辞，眼前高大清瘦的青年再度冲他笑弯眼睛，没了刚才咄咄逼人的气势，眉眼放松，人畜无害的模样，继而退出电梯间。

电梯门重新闭拢，张艺兴脱力般斜斜倚着反光镜。才刚分开而已，连机场都没到连飞机都没坐，自己就开始想吴世勋了。那双笑弯的月牙眼睛和印象中的小小少年重叠为一体，肆无忌惮侵占感知与情绪。

什么时候变得这样恋爱脑了？果然还是陷得太深吗？陷得这样深……可以吗？可以安心待着吗？可以放弃自拔的念头吗？

他被一连串问题困扰，以至面色都不佳，看上去恹恹地，没精打采。经纪人哥哥见了，问他是不是不舒服没休息好。

那要看哪方面没休息好——昨晚被吴世勋压着狠狠做了一回，借口什么一段时间见不到艺兴今晚就提前补偿我。明知是强盗逻辑，他却仍顺了对方的意愿，被翻来覆去搞得手都抬不起来，腿间隐秘处更是酸胀肿痛。

说到底，还是自己陷得太深了，敌不过温柔，对深情免疫低下，于是那个人说什么自己就会做什么——即便不说，恐怕……恐怕自己也会主动提出。

这样真的好吗？

“哥，两个人谈恋爱总黏在一起不太好吧？”张艺兴问道。

经纪人哥哥忙着看路，过了十字才回答他的问题，“如果是小孩子倒也没什么，两个成年人的话……和世勋吵架了？”

回答突然转了话锋害张艺兴措手不及，反射弧都掉线了，下意识说没有吵架，就是……就是……

“就是舍不得人，是吧？”

后视镜里，经纪人哥哥笑得促狭，张艺兴回过味儿了，气闷地皱了皱鼻子，“哥你回答我问题。”

带了家乡口音的塑料韩语实在有趣，但是要忍住不能笑，否则这只小绵羊会竖犄角的。

“我觉得吧……”经纪人哥哥顿住，先打了把方向盘拐上机场高速，而后缓缓说道：“如果有时间为什么不黏在一起？你们一个个忙得恨不能生出三头六臂，好容易有时间独处，要好好珍惜才行。”

这话不假，他，吴世勋，他们越来越忙，别说独处时间，睡觉时间都被压缩到不能再压缩。而新年过后，工作重心开始偏向国内，难免和组合成员们聚少离多，难免好久才会见一次吴世勋。

要好好珍惜才行……道理是这样的道理，但就怕因为这样的道理而越来越离不开那个人，未来未知，还有好多事情没做，好多愿望没达成，就怕……就怕到头来什么都没得到，什么都没能握住。

原来自己也是患得患失的人呢……

张艺兴苦笑着摇了摇头，有点明白数月前弟弟的心思。

甫一回国就是铺天盖地的工作，日程安排得紧密，几乎是连轴转的程度，张艺兴被工作缠身，精力也全放在工作上，便没有太多时间纠结自己是否陷得太深。也好，他想，好在有工作分去了注意力，不然早晚要被思念所吞噬。

吴世勋两个小时前发来的消息仍是未读状态，张艺兴甚至没注意有消息进来，他专心于整理灵感然后将其变为数条音乐轨道，所以，当第二条消息进来的时候才发现这之间竟然隔了这么久。

抱歉，一直在做混响。他捧着手机，慢慢打出一句韩语。

十五秒的亮屏时间刚到，屏幕刚暗下去，回信就来了。

没关系，不用管我，就是想知道你睡了没。

还没……他回道，脑子里东西很多，睡不着的。

可是很快就要天亮了，睡一会儿吧，就一小会儿，听话。

接近于哄孩子的语气让张艺兴哭笑不得，这人，明明还比自己小了三岁，怎动辄就用长辈语气跟他说话。

咬着指尖想了想，他继续回道，吴世勋，为什么你还没睡？嗯？还有，我才是哥哥。

发送成功，但是再进来的不是消息，直接是电话。吴世勋三个字大写加粗出现在屏幕上，名字底下是奇奇怪怪的自拍，一起冲张艺兴张牙舞爪。他吓了一跳，怎都没想到弟弟竟然直接飙电话过来，以前不都是回几句揶揄言辞耍耍口头流氓就作数了吗？这通电话打得，跟查岗似的。

“还没回去睡觉？”

你看，连语气都是查岗，不知道的还以为老公背着出差的老婆偷偷溜到网吧打游戏被抓个正着——唔……好像反过来了，应该是老婆背着老公——不不，就是老公背着老婆！床上被吴世勋占了先不代表哪儿那儿都要被这人占先。

床上受着的那位重重点了点头，在精神上占足便宜。

好半天没回应，吴世勋知道这哥又思想跑毛了，不是抱着手机发愣就是想些没头没尾的东西。觉着那样的哥哥有趣又可爱，便不自觉笑出声。

“你笑什么啊，有什么好笑的。”

吴世勋：不回答我的问题却埋怨我笑，真是，恃，宠，而，骄。

他清了清喉咙，故意用正经严肃的口吻说：“先告诉我你是不是准备熬夜到天亮。”

“不是。”

“那为什么——”

“该你说了，说，为什么笑我。”

这绵羊，一点儿亏都不吃——哪里是绵羊，分明快成小狐狸。

吴世勋大方得很，换了个姿势仰躺在沙发上，“就是觉得艺兴可爱，没了。”

半晌，电话那头传来哼哼唧唧的音调，“我都26了，可爱什么可爱。”

撒娇一般的语气说着半生不熟的韩语，还有零星家乡话口音，再想想那双下垂眼、那副饱满嘴唇说话时撅起的程度，吴世勋一愣，只觉心脏要爆炸。

太可爱了……

“艺兴。”

“啊？”

“你说现在科技这么发达，为什么还没有造出想一想就能到目的地的机器？”

“……”

“艺兴？”

“……”

“喂？听见了吗？”

“我要睡觉了！再见！”

“哎——”

一个“哎”字的音都没落地，通话就被张艺兴单方面结束。吴世勋莫名其妙，拿着手机看了半天都没想明白这人怎突然变了态度，电话说挂就挂。是哪句说错了吗？好像也没有啊……想来想去想了好一会儿也没想通，又发了消息问，等得眼皮都打架也没等来回信。

吴世勋有点儿郁闷，蓦地，数日前跟张艺兴告别时的情景冒出脑袋，当时也是这样，吻得正缠绵就被哥哥擅自终止，甚至轻轻推了他一把，怎么想都跟今天的古怪很像呢，那颗卷卷毛脑袋瓜里到底在想什么啊……

让青年感到困惑的源头却怎都恢复不了泰然自若的状态，张艺兴呆愣在那儿，雕像似的，不会眨眼睛，甚至忘了要如何呼吸。

——为什么还没有造出想一想就能到目的地的机器？

——为什么还没有造出想一想就能到达弟弟身边的飞行机器？

他和他在彼此没有事先沟通的情况下都这样幻想了，都变为困兽，困于无法立刻见面的境地。一旦有了这个念头，所谓浪漫主义化作平地炸起的惊雷，思维啊，情绪啊，全部，全部被炸毁，一点儿都没给张艺兴留——

所以突然挂了电话，是因为怕掩藏不住心思，从而被那个人知晓，从而换来柔情蜜意的话语，从而——从而更加无法自拔。

可是……一想到吴世勋也因此而困扰，他便忍不住窃喜，是傻乎乎的刚陷入恋爱的毛头小子，只因得到心上人对等回应就乐得要开花，即便暂时还无法见面，可是一想到对方也被思念困扰，能否立刻见到便不再那么重要了——

是否陷得太深也不愿再过多纠结了。

张艺兴抱着膝盖回想两人方才的对话，想一会儿，笑一会儿，傻子一样，眼角都堆满笑纹。真是，恋爱中的大傻瓜。

但另一个大傻瓜仍对这个大傻瓜突然变莫名其妙感到困惑，时不时就露出愁眉不展的表情，旁人见了，以为他转了性子变得多愁善感，然后揶揄几句，左不过是世勋长大了变得深沉了，他也不理，悄悄翻个白眼腹诽，你们懂什么，天天都能见到心上人的家伙哪里懂异国恋人士的苦恼。

怀揣着这些困惑，吴世勋几乎是数着日子算着何时才能见到张艺兴。其实也不用再等很久，一周后的演唱会就能见到。但原谅他思念过重，迫切要见到心上人的意愿生生让他觉得度日如年。

吴世勋不着痕迹加快步伐，追上走在前面的经纪人哥哥，左右看看，压低声音问，哥，艺兴几号飞香港？经纪人哥哥一边纳闷这小子怎像做贼，一边掏出手机翻看日程安排。

“11号当天。”

“那我们呢？”

“10号。”

“不一起啊……”

这不废话，出发地都不同怎可能一起，转念便反应过来，冲这小子挑了挑眉毛，同样压低声音揶揄，“想了？”

吴世勋抓了抓脸，笑得好似发春，嘴上说着也没多想但表情很老实，眼角眉梢都是迫不及待要见面的情绪。

“你们俩可真奇怪。”

“诶？”

“你猜艺兴那天问我什么？”

“哪天？”

“就他回国那天，他问我两个人谈恋爱总黏在一起是不是不太好。”

吴世勋一惊，脑袋瓜飞速旋转，立刻想起那天告别时哥哥挺奇怪的样子。难道是觉得和他太黏糊不好才终止接吻吗？

他像嗅到猎物的大型肉食动物，漆黑瞳孔都大了一圈，语速极快地追问：“他还说什么了？”

“没了，就问了这个。”

“哥是怎么回答的？”

经纪人哥哥回想着当时的对话，缓缓说道：“我跟他说，工作忙独处时间少，要好好珍惜才行。”

“那、那艺兴当时什么表情？”

“唔……有点儿困惑——你自己去问，”经纪人哥哥没好气地翻了个白眼，“我是你们的传声筒吗？”

吴世勋嘿然一乐，耸耸肩膀，特别无辜地说：“我这不是好奇。”

说是好奇，脸上却是“谁让我谈恋爱”的嘚瑟表情，看得人牙痒痒。

到了停车场临上车前，经纪人哥哥叫住吴世勋，语重心长道：“你知道艺兴心思重，容易想些有的没的，抛开其他不谈，耽误工作就麻烦了。”

言下之意，该说得话就当面掰开了揉碎了说清楚，这么猜来猜去的情绪都会变得不好，自然要影响工作，而艺人这份工作是必须排在第一位的重中之重。

吴世勋自是明白，他已不再是当初爱撒娇爱闹脾气的小小少年，什么重要，什么是麻烦，他一清二楚。即便和其他哥哥比起来自己可能还是不太成熟，但已经下决心要成为独当一面的男子汉，那就要做到不是吗？

要让那个人知晓，当初在练习室的小小少年已经长大了。

时间过得好快，转眼便是演唱会当天。

由于前后错开的抵达时间，吴世勋没能在头一晚见到张艺兴，这让他有点儿郁闷，但转念想到第二天就能和哥哥一起演出，高兴取代了郁闷，照例发了睡前消息便安安生生睡觉。

至于收到消息的那位，比起弟弟的泰然自若，他这个做哥哥的反而坐立不安。

要见面了，明天就能见到，是，是很高兴，单是去想都会控制不住地笑出声，可见到之后呢？恐怕又是黏黏糊糊像连体婴，然后又觉得太黏糊不好，然后又开始纠结，然后又庸人自扰。简直恶性循环。

张艺兴一头栽倒，脑门贴着桌子边哼哼唧唧，不知道的还以为他怎么了，自己跟自己撒娇，写歌写傻了吧。但只有他自己非常清楚对于吴世勋想见又害怕见到，慌乱无措的模样像极头回和心上人约会紧张到流汗的少年。

一颗心在胸腔里乱扑腾，脑袋里也乱哄哄，一会儿想告别前那个吻，一会儿又想两人同样的抱怨，这样那样的，竟迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

梦里景色混沌，分不清地点，却好清楚时间。是17岁那年，独自去了异国他乡，傻乎乎跟在老师后面和其他练习生打招呼。面目不清的人群里有一双明亮的月牙眼睛，那双眼睛向他投来好奇目光，奶唧唧跟他说你好，说我叫吴世勋。

你呢？你叫什么？

我……我叫张艺兴。

哦~外国哥哥。

诶？

长沙很有趣吗？

嗯……很好的，很有趣。

以后想去看看呢。

好啊，我带你去。

我们一起吗？

当然。

话音落地的同时场景换了，他跪趴在地剧烈喘息着，小小的少年蹲在他面前，关切问道，哥哥腰疼？

有一点……

休息一会儿吧，休息好了才有精力练习。

但是没有时间了，来不及了。

来得及，哥哥将来很厉害的。

你怎么知道？

是未来的吴世勋说得，他说哥哥那时候已经变得特别帅气，特别有男子气概。

那你呢？你将来是什么样？

你知道的。

我怎么可能知道。

我们一直都在一起，我在想什么、变成什么样了，哥哥都知道，哥哥变成什么样我也非常清楚。

一直都在一起啊……那就好了，那就很好了——

等等，真实记忆里发生过这段对话吗？那个黑漆漆的练习室里好像只有自己，并没有出现预知未来的小小少年。

然而不等他深思就被看不见的手推了一把，晃晃悠悠跌进某个温暖怀抱，他抬起头看见一张棱角分明的脸，脸上有深邃双眸，眸子里有自己的倒影。

我喜欢你，张艺兴，很喜欢很喜欢，你呢？你喜欢我吗？

我……喜欢的。

管用了，说了这么多遍终于管用了。

嗯，撒了那么多回娇终于管用了。

以后不撒娇了，我已经22岁了，是男子汉，不再让艺兴为难了。

但我总觉得你才14岁，还是当初在练习室的小孩子。

可我22了，你看，都比你高这么多。

高有什么用，我印象里你就是14岁，爱撒娇，爱哭鼻子，动不动就闹脾气，真叫人头疼。

这样啊……那你说过这些吗？

不是刚才就说了？

我是说，真正说过吗？真正的告诉过吴世勋吗？

我……好像没有。

那就告诉他，怎么想的就怎么说出来，他会理解，他能理解，他已经24岁了，不是14岁。

倏地，后腰处又被看不见的手推了一下，他跌跌撞撞脚下踉跄了几步，幸好被谁接住，视线重新聚焦，他看见14岁的吴世勋。

小小少年脆生生开了口，操着奶唧唧的音调说，哥哥要告诉他，别总藏在心里。

对，告诉吴世勋。

身后21岁的青年接过话头，走过去和14岁的小小少年站在一处，一模一样的月牙眼半弯着，柔软好似天上明月。

艺兴，别担心他没有长大，他早就长大了，你看不见的时候，成为可靠的大人了。

可靠的大人……

张艺兴倒抽口冷气猛地惊醒，周遭一片漆黑，哪里有小小少年和刚长开的青年，只有电脑屏幕散发幽幽荧光。做梦了？他敲了敲脑袋，思维能力像卡了壳的老旧机器，咔哒咔哒转了半天才正常启动。

是梦啊……但是，是个很不错的梦呢。

他垂着眼帘轻笑出声，吸了口气又缓缓吐出，想见又害怕见到吴世勋的情绪也被吐了出来，飘飘荡荡的，消散了。

手机屏幕在这时候亮起，吴世勋发来的消息很简单，简单到只有几个字：晚安，明天见。

张艺兴捏着手机发了一会儿呆，而后回道：我想你了。

我想你了，恨不能发明出想一想就能去往你身边的飞行机器，然后把所有困扰和纠结对你一吐为快，不管你还是像小孩子那样闹脾气，抑或意外地非常成熟的理解我，都无所谓，只要能见到你，全部都无所谓了。


	2. Chapter 2

演唱会进行的很顺利，加之许久未见，吴世勋在暴露的边缘疯狂试探。眼神啊，小动作啊，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的雀跃。

笑得跟傻子似的。中途回后台换衣服时，组合里的哥哥半开玩笑揶揄吴世勋，他摇头晃脑满不在乎，撇了撇嘴继续盯着后台的监控电视。

日思夜想的心上人站在聚光灯下，身体扭动幅度恰到好处，配着中空打扮的黑西装黑皮裤，一整个妖而不媚，末了，摘了蒙着眼睛的黑纱潇洒一甩，黑纱飘飘荡荡飘进吴世勋心里，砰！心脏爆炸，炸出漫天的玫瑰花瓣。

花瓣打着旋儿落下，像下雨一般，视线都被阻挡。但吴世勋仍然看见了花瓣后的张艺兴，光着上身，气喘吁吁往他所站的方向走。神经顿时绷紧，后背也绷直，呼吸都变得快了些。

“艺兴。”

随着话音落下的是出现在右脸颊的小酒窝，恋人没了舞台上极富压迫性的气势，变回柔软懵懵的绵羊，穿过吵杂人群，有些气喘地朝他走来——哎哎哎，往哪儿走呢，那边是厕所，他不站那儿！

想再出声喊一遍，但是staff已经过来催促，吴世勋只好作罢，闷闷地跟着其他哥哥往台上走。

殊不知躲进洗手间的张艺兴红透了脸，耳朵尖都是红的，跟水烧开了一样，全身上下冒着看不见的蒸气。

靠……那家伙怎么那么帅……

他躲在隔间里没出息地想。才一个多月没见，怎么觉得又帅了几百倍？这样下去还能了得？给不给颜狗活路？还、还那样笑，当时自己腿软差点儿摔了这家伙知不知道啊，有没有自觉啊……

张艺兴懊恼地哼哼唧唧，但转瞬意识到这么帅的男人属于自己，顿时不再计较吴世勋故意散发魅力的“恶行”，捂着嘴，笑得特别傻。

演唱会顺利结束。和staff们告过别便上车回了酒店。好久没来这儿了，张艺兴挺想菠萝油和鸳鸯奶茶，拜托经纪人哥哥悄悄带自己去买，于是错过了和吴世勋一起回酒店的时间——好好，他承认，想吃夜宵是假，害怕跟吴世勋独处是真。不是那种怕，是……类似于近乡情怯的心情。近吴世勋情怯。

天……自己都26岁了，怎还跟毛头小子一样谈个恋爱纯情得要死……

可千万不能让吴世勋发现，否则指不定换来多少揶揄。那小孩儿最会口头占便宜，“欺负”他反射弧长，仗着他宠便愈加肆无忌惮。有恃无恐的红玫瑰。

待吃过夜宵，张艺兴蹑手蹑脚乘电梯回自己房间。深夜酒店的走廊空无一人，又铺了吸音地毯，他走路的脚步声更加不明显了，猫一般，只有非常轻微的衣物摩擦声。

打开房间大门，里面黑漆漆一片，正准备插房卡开灯，突地，一只手伸过来捂住张艺兴的嘴，另一只手抵在他的后腰处，一推，把他推了进去。

突如其来的袭击害张艺兴彻底傻了，脑子都不会转弯了，下意识要喊救命也喊不出口，那只手力气太大，紧紧捂着他的嘴，呼吸都好困难。

“唔！放——”

“嘘……别吵。”

“放开我——啊！”

推着他的手把他推去床上，整个人陷进软乎乎的床铺里，还没看清强盗模样就觉得身上一重，两条腿被压着，两只手也被高举过头顶，腕骨被扣着，他犹如待宰羔羊，任强盗鱼肉。

“你你你搞莫子！放开我！我喊了啊！我跟你说入室抢劫的罪名大了……三年起步！”他惊吓过头，机关枪吐子弹似的吧啦吧啦一长串，竟连家乡话都蹦出来。

“……是我，艺兴。”

啪，床头灯亮了，眼睛一时习惯不了刺眼灯光，张艺兴半眯着眼去看身上的人。

一双月牙眼，尖瘦下巴，深邃五官，除了吴世勋还能有谁。

“……撒手！”

“哎。”

弟弟乖乖松开他，却不起身，小狗似的半趴在他身上。

“有意思吗？差点儿被你吓死。”

吴世勋讪讪抓了抓脸，“生气啦？”

“……”

“好好，我错了，”弟弟讨好地笑着，“我就是想给艺兴惊喜。”

惊什么喜什么，吓都快被吓死。

“我真错了。”

“……起来。”

“不起。”

“你——”

见他又要生气发火，这小强盗连忙起身乖巧跪坐在一边，面上仍维持小狗笑，张艺兴看着，一肚子火生生没了。

“我这不是怕艺兴又跑了，刚才在后台明明看见我还跟我笑，以为你会过来抱抱呢，谁知道你往洗手间走，洗手间有什么好的，我在洗手间吗？”小强盗睁圆眼睛，特别理直气壮。

这副模样的吴世勋落在张艺兴眼里又是那个小小少年了，14岁的小小少年，直白大胆地向他表达心中不满。弟控情绪作祟，不快立时消散，甚至冲吴世勋露出柔软的笑，小酒窝印在右颊，晃啊晃，醉了小小少年。

“艺兴笑什么？”

“没什么，”张艺兴坐起来，脱了外套，去外间给自己和吴世勋一人倒了一杯水，“就是想起以前了。”

弟弟跟在他后面，小狗一般寸步不离，问他想起哪个以前、多久的以前。回身把水杯塞进弟弟手里，正要回答，张艺兴又愣住了。高大瘦削的青年站在面前硬是挡了头顶灯光，剪短的头发翘起一缕，发顶那儿，跟随动作晃来晃去。张艺兴抬手比了比吴世勋的身高，又比了比自己的，喃喃自语道，世勋怎么长这么高了。

这哥……脑袋瓜里到底在想什么……

“长这么高不行？”吴世勋问。

“那倒没有，就是……就是总觉得你还是14岁那年，才这么高——”张艺兴比划了一下，“我是老了吗？最近一直在想以前的事。”

吴世勋答不上来，立在一旁看哥哥陷入沉思，灯光拢着哥哥的脸，阴影在这张脸上勾勒出迷人线条。他看得好喜欢，低头吻住唇瓣。

“消息我看到了，”吴世勋一边吻着，一边含糊不清地低语，“我也好想艺兴。”

张艺兴晃了神，又害羞得紧，一时不知该做什么该说什么，却方便了吴世勋暗渡陈仓，被拥进温暖结实的怀抱，仰头承受细细密密的热吻。

手脚顿时瘫软了，心都软成一滩春水，意识被抽离，唯独思念情绪溢满全身，而后化作热切回应吴世勋。

一吻毕，两人都有些气喘，张艺兴低头轻轻挨着弟弟的太平洋宽肩，心跳的好快，扑通扑通，吵得耳鼓膜都疼。

“世勋真的长大了……”他自言自语道。

“嗯，我已经24岁了，不是14岁。”

轻柔诉说的言辞将张艺兴带回前晚的古怪梦境，22岁的吴世勋和14岁的吴世勋站在一起，异口同声告诉他要把心里想的跟24岁的吴世勋说出来，别担心，别庸人自扰，弟弟已经长大了，已经是可靠的大人了。

张艺兴抬起头望着面前深邃眉眼，“我昨晚做了个梦，”他说，“梦见你22岁，还梦见你14岁。”

“然后呢？”

“他们说你已经24岁了，是可靠的大人，别总把你当小孩子看。”

吴世勋先是愣了愣，而后抿着嘴角笑起来，“是啊，你看我都这么高了，比你还高出一些。”

“不是这个，”张艺兴摇摇头，“我的意思是——”

“我知道艺兴要说什么。”

“诶？”

弟弟两手揣在衣兜里，清冷英俊的五官被灯光影响，便不再清冷，而是温柔至极，就连开口声线都柔和，一字一句道：“艺兴总害怕我跟以前一样爱耍脾气，是吧？是因为初次见面印象太深吗？总觉得我还小还不懂事，但并不是啊，既然决定要跟艺兴一样成为帅气的男人，那就要去做，你知道我这人向来说到做到——”话头顿住，手掌抚上哥哥的脸颊，温暖立时跑遍全身，“所以艺兴别总拿我当小孩子看，我24岁了，二十四而立。”

二十四而立……

张艺兴低声笑起来，小动物一般贴着吴世勋的手掌蹭了蹭，“既然你这么说了，那我接下来说什么世勋都不能闹脾气。”

“我发誓，”吴世勋举高右手，特诚恳的模样，“艺兴说吧。”

先在心里稍微组织了语言，张艺兴用他惯用的缓慢调子，带了家乡话口音，说：“上次推开你是觉得……觉得太喜欢跟世勋接吻，害怕走不了，所以只能这么做了，不想跟你说是担心你闹脾气。”

“我没有——”

“听我说完。还有，突然挂电话也是因为……因为世勋竟然跟我想得一样，”他害羞地抓了抓脸，“我也想过，要是有想一想就能去哪儿的飞行机器该多好，想一下就能……就能去世勋身边了。还有刚才在后台，是觉得世勋太帅——唔！”

话被突然的亲吻打断，张艺兴反应不及，愣愣地承受热切急迫的热吻，嘴唇被舔着，舌头被勾着，口腔被打开被占有，就连呼吸都掺进了吴世勋的鼻息，热热烫烫地喷在脸上。

“你、你等一下，我还没……呜……说完……”

嘴唇被松开了，却没离开他的脸，下颌骨被捧着，后腰被搂着，黏糊糊的亲吻从颊边酒窝一直到颈侧，又痒又烫。

“重要吗？”弟弟贴着他的耳朵问，“说不说还重要吗？”

不重要了，有关是否陷得太深的庸人自扰，有关吴世勋是否还是小孩子的担心，有关将来，有关何去何从，全部都没关系、不重要了。

只要还能和这个人接吻，还能被这个人抱进怀里，哪怕听一些撒娇的抱怨，也没关系。

只要和吴世勋见面就好了。

“对，”张艺兴仰着脸凝望面前的月牙眼睛，“不重要了，世勋是24岁的世勋，长大了，可靠的大人了。”

月牙眼里漫起一层狡黠，眼神变了，目光幽幽且深情，一瞬不瞬看着自己，开口声音低压性感，轻易挑起了心底蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

“我长没长大艺兴不是最清楚？”

有什么硬硬的东西靠上腿根处，张艺兴当即懵了，反射弧日常下线，傻乎乎不知该做什么。

“那条黑纱，就是艺兴跳舞时蒙眼睛的黑纱，”吴世勋从兜里掏出来晃了晃，“我顺回来了。”

意思太明白不过，这小子要他戴着这东西去做接下来该做的事，可未免太羞耻了吧……

“别别，这有点儿……你看我台上都戴过了，就、别戴了吧？Sehunnie？”

Sehunnie呵呵一笑，仗着体型高大把哥哥困在墙壁和自己之间，“台上是台上，台下是台下。”

说着，不顾拒绝兀自将黑纱蒙在哥哥眼睛上，又手脚麻利挡住对方反抗动作，一把将人扛在肩上往床上扔。

“吴世勋——”

“艺兴不听话我就闹了。”

这人，刚才还信誓旦旦绝不耍小孩子脾气。

“床上是床上，床下是床下。”

……简直强盗逻辑！

小强盗哪里还管这些，小强盗深知如何去做就能让猎物乖乖闭嘴，一边脱衣服一边亲吻猎物敏感至极的颈侧，他的猎物软了手脚，轻易放弃抵抗。

而让猎物彻底投降的是他接下来的话，不过与其说是言辞，不如形容其为咒语，从他们第一次开始，一直一直在他耳边呢喃的咒语：

“我喜欢你，张艺兴，很喜欢很喜欢，恋人那种喜欢。”

然而当切切实实说出来，切切实实听到，咒语好像又不是咒语了，是吹过心头的春风，春风令繁花绽开，花瓣被吹起，飘飘扬扬下了花瓣雨，隔着让人眼花缭乱的事物，他看见24岁的吴世勋站在那儿冲他笑，高大清瘦的吴世勋，可靠并且有担当的大人。

他轻轻叹了口气，终是卸下所有矜持与害羞，伸手抱住身上人的肩膀，敞开身体任由对方索取摆弄。

我也喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢，恋人那种喜欢。

话语被亲吻淹没，理智被快感吞噬，身体被占有，那颗心也被占有了，全部，全部都给吴世勋了。

吴世勋特地调暗房间灯光，用近乎痴迷的眼神望着身下人。那人全身赤裸，冷白色调的皮肉诱人至极，而蒙住双眼的黑纱与冷白身体对比鲜明，他看着，胯下那根东西硬得突突直跳。

一个多月没做，如果肆意放纵欲望会让哥哥受伤的，何况明天还有演唱会，悠着点儿才行。可一个多月都没见了，又怎能忍得住。

向来直白大胆的白羊座青年难得陷入纠结，以至吻着身下人的动作都变得迟疑。张艺兴察觉到，睁开双眼去看吴世勋，奈何隔着一层黑纱，加之灯光也暗，他只隐约看清对方身形轮廓。

怎么又瘦了……张艺兴不着边际地想，是最近太忙没吃好饭？还是为了演出刻意控制体重？这样想着，不自觉抬手抚摸吴世勋的胸口，一寸寸摸下去，一直摸到平坦下腹，正要去摸突兀的硌手的胯骨，手突然被捉住了，被握得好紧，骨头都有些疼。

“世勋？”

回答他的是一阵粗喘，吴世勋哑着嗓子说：“艺兴在勾引我吗？”

“我——”

我什么，由不得张艺兴解释，身上人就咬住他的颈侧，叼着那小一块皮肉细细啃咬。同时一双手分开他的膝盖，沿着大腿内侧摸上去，紧接是什么东西开盖的脆响，一股凉冰冰的液体挤进后穴。

“唔……好凉……”  
张艺兴打了个哆嗦，下意识要合拢双腿，然而吴世勋整个人都挤在他腿间，甚至霸道地压住他的腿根。

“别动，不然我真的忍不住……”  
他知道弟弟在情事方面向来是急脾气，他们又那么久没见，这人说不好真的会不顾前戏蛮横地进入。他闭上嘴，老老实实跟小动物一样。

虽然身下人摆出乖巧姿态，吴世勋却被惹得气血上涌，恨不能现在就进去那个紧密部位，狠狠操上一晚，操得哥哥腿都合不拢。他往手上挤了好多润滑剂，食指和中指交叠着顶进后穴。

“啊……”

张艺兴仰起下巴发出难耐呻吟，一想到接下来要发生什么，他就变得紧张又害羞，穴眼儿里的嫩肉都绞紧了，咬着吴世勋的手指。

一声轻笑传来，颈侧被重重咬了一口，又被直直舔过，甚至在耳根附近画着圈舔弄，张艺兴哪里受得了这些，他向来受不了，生理性眼泪都被逼出眼眶，濡湿眼睛上的黑纱。

那副模样，诱人得要命。

吴世勋收回目光不敢再看，生怕真的克制不住弄伤了哥哥，只好将实现移去下方，专注盯着自己的手指慢慢操软后穴入口。那地方是漂亮的浅红色，一张嘴似的咬着他的指根，进出抽插时润滑剂被带出来，黏糊糊沾满屁股。

……还不如不看。看一眼就想狠狠操进去，把这个穴操得软烂，穴眼儿合不住，精液怎么射进去的就怎么流出来。

吴世勋被欲望操控，连带亲吻哥哥的动作都变得凶狠。

他们到底做过太多次，察觉到身上人突然转变的情绪，张艺兴有些明白了。其实他自己也忍得很辛苦，吴世勋的手指刚进来他就控制不住地幻想另一样又粗又大的东西也进来，他尝过那么多次的东西，硬硬热热得进出身体，让他爽得头皮都发麻。于是后穴开始发痒，有什么不同于润滑剂的液体从穴里深处流出来。

“艺兴里面好湿……听见了吗？屁股里都是水声。”

荤话入了耳，张艺兴呜咽一声，穴眼儿里细微抽搐几下，阴茎铃口都渗出清液。

好舒服……想要更粗的东西进来，想被狠狠操干，想尖叫着射精。

他坐起来，摸索着摸到吴世勋的脸颊，手掌抚着对方刀削般的下颌线，凑上去轻轻舔了舔，小动物那样，又害羞又想放纵的舔舐。嘴唇平移几寸，继而吻上两片薄唇，黏糊糊软趴趴的法式接吻，又欲又甜。

吴世勋被引诱，抬手扣住张艺兴的后脑，顺势把人搂紧怀里形成骑乘体位，粗大的性器官抵在会阴处，只消再挪动几厘米就可以进去那个销魂窟，但他真的害怕自己那根尺寸过于巨大的东西会弄伤哥哥，便忍得好辛苦，腹股沟都暴了青筋。

然而下一秒肉棒就被哥哥的手握住，动作青涩地给他打手枪。

……靠，太刺激了。

“艺兴？”  
怀里人稍稍仰起脸，脑袋稍稍歪着，软绵绵地发出一个气音。同样是被黑纱蒙住双眼，却毫无舞台上的张扬，只剩诱惑，单纯无辜式的诱惑。

脑袋里的弦断了，吴世勋身体后仰，顶了顶胯，肉棒就着张艺兴的手掌模仿性交动作那样抽插几下，面前白净身体登时泛红，打手枪的动作也有一瞬的凝滞。

他咬着哥哥的耳垂低语：“坐上来，自己动……”

咕嘟，张艺兴紧张地吞咽口水，下意识要抽回手却被吴世勋一把摁住，教写字的那种握法，又色情地被捏了捏。同时，眼睛也被一股热烫鼻息笼罩，不等他有所反应，吴世勋就伸舌头去舔他的眼睛，隔着一层黑纱，口水弄湿了睫毛。

“好痒……”

低笑声传来，抱着他的人说：“哪里痒？这里？”指尖按了按松软穴口，小股汁水溢出来，被指尖沾着往屁股上涂。

张艺兴要疯了，腰一软就要栽进吴世勋怀里，却被这人用手掌抵住，顺便揉捏几下硬挺的乳尖。

“呜……啊……”

“兴儿好敏感……”吴世勋叹息道，“摸这里后面就流水了，兴儿屁股里是有水龙头吗？怎么水都流不完——”

“你别说了。”  
张艺兴快被害羞逼疯，一双手乱摸索要去捂这人的嘴，哪曾想对方动作更色情，张嘴含住他的手指，口交似的吞吐舔舐。

热度爆炸，从指尖一路疯狂燃烧，轰，理智都烧没了。

“兴儿，坐上来，自己动。”

咒语一般的命令轻易就让张艺兴服从，他扶着那根粗硬器官，屁股抬起几寸，龟头对准穴眼儿慢慢坐了下去。

被进入的一刻，撕裂感害他疼得脸色都有些发白，蓦地，胸前一阵湿热，有什么湿湿滑滑的东西卷起乳尖嘬吸，口水声啧啧作响，色情极了，全身上下都发烫，屁股里更是烫得要命——热烫肉棒硬硬地撑开穴眼儿，同样硬胀的龟头贴着嫩肉蹭过去，一起一伏间操软了后穴，操得里面直流水。

到底是做过好多次，不适感很快就消失了，巨大强烈的快感涌上来，操控着张艺兴渐渐变得淫乱，不知羞耻用穴眼儿奸淫肉棒。

如果这是有面镜子，如果摘下黑纱，他一定会看见自己骑在吴世勋身上是什么样子——

淫乱，放荡，仰着下巴不停呻吟低喘。

吴世勋也没好到哪儿去，看着哥哥骑在他胯上晃动屁股，听着哥哥屁股里的水声，全身骨头都酥了，一双眼睛红得不像话，饿极的狼似的，濒临崩溃。

“兴儿里面好湿……”

他掐着张艺兴的胯骨帮助对方套弄肉棒，又死死摁住画着圈操穴，原本紧致的嫩肉被操得松软，甚至活过来一般嘬吸肉棒，把他往更深处吸。他眯了眯眼睛，把人推倒再翻过去从后面操穴。

哥哥的腰好细，轻轻一掐就能掐断似的，哥哥的穴也好紧，咬着肉棒不肯松嘴，哥哥又叫得那样好听，比唱歌还好听。

吴世勋咽了咽干哑的喉咙，改为骑马一样的坐姿骑在张艺兴屁股上，一双手把饱满挺翘的臀肉捏来捏去，白净皮肉上尽是他的手指印。

“兴儿……兴儿……”他弯腰舔过身下人早已红透的耳朵尖，咬着耳廓说起荤话，“兴儿的屁股咬得我好紧，这么饥渴吗？还吸着我，留了那么多口水……”

“别说了……世勋……啊……”

张艺兴向来受不了吴世勋贴着他的耳朵讲荤话，别说讲荤话了，哪怕只是在他耳朵边喘粗气都会让他发疯，后穴的水跟流不完似的，黏叽叽被操出来。

体位原因，自己下面那根东西被压着，想射射不出来，憋得难受，张艺兴艰难地回过头，委屈巴巴恳求道：“世勋……唔……帮我、摸摸这儿……”一边说一边握着吴世勋的手往自己胯下引。

很少见哥哥主动作什么，如今难得听到，吴世勋欣然应允，手从身体与床铺的缝隙间伸进去，握住胀得通红的阴茎娴熟揉搓。才三两下，张艺兴就被他摸射了，白汁射了他一手，顺着指尖留在床单上。

吴世勋抽出手看了看，眉毛挑了挑，倏地，摘了张艺兴眼睛上的黑纱，然后掐着哥哥的下巴逼对方看向自己，再然后，当着哥哥的面舔干净手上的精液。

视觉受了刺激，后穴下意识就收紧了，穴里面甚至在痉挛抽搐，直逼着身上青年缴械投降。

啪，挺清脆的一巴掌扇在张艺兴屁股上，吴世勋眯着眼睛发狠：“再咬我就干死你。”

哥哥委屈极了，下垂眼哭得红红的，委屈巴巴说没咬他，还说明明是他……

“是我什么？”

“是世勋……世勋……”

“世勋什么？世勋干得兴儿很爽是吗？”

吴世勋故意放缓抽插动作，碾磨一般用冠状沟碾过内里每一寸，汁水被碾出更多，床单几乎湿透了。

钝刀杀人的快感，贴着他耳朵说得荤话，无论哪一样都让张艺兴招架不住，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，哼哼唧唧说：“你快点……快点射吧……”

额角青筋突突直跳，吴世勋被一番软糯糯的恳求勾引得胯下肉棒足足胀大一圈，哥哥呜咽一声，也不知道是爽还是辛苦，脚趾蜷缩起来，双手也紧紧攥着床单。

“射哪儿？要射兴儿屁股里吗？”

想说别射进去清理会很麻烦，但要是拒绝，身上这头狼崽子指不定会怎么折磨他。张艺兴咬着嘴唇想了想，胳膊撑着上半身回头去吻吴世勋的唇瓣，点了点头说：“那就射进来吧……”

说就说吧，勾引就勾引吧，还故意用后穴紧紧夹了下肉棒，身后的粗喘猛地停顿，又很快恢复，吴世勋一把按住张艺兴的后脑，一只手捞起那把小细腰，疯了似的大开大合操干，一边操一边喘着粗气喊兴儿，又觉得不过瘾，干脆喊哥哥，一声接一声，喊个不停。

哥哥向来受不了他在床上这样唤自己，双眼半睁着，双唇半张着，来不及咽下的口水溢出嘴角又被他舔干净。穴里嫩肉也紧得要夹断肉棒，被带出来又被塞进去，汁水四溅，后穴入口都被干得红肿外翻。他咬着哥哥的蝴蝶骨，公狗腰剧烈晃了几十下，而后紧紧贴着哥哥的屁股痛快射精。

憋了那么久的精液悉数射进松软穴里，如吴世勋所愿，哥哥漂亮好操的小穴被他操得合都合不拢，精液怎么射进去的就怎么流出来，黏叽叽，满屁股都是淫水和精液。

高潮过后，吴世勋压在张艺兴身上享受情事余韵，手指尖温柔地撩开哥哥汗湿的额发，一双下垂眼失了神，眼尾红通通，可怜又可爱。

“兴儿吃饱了吗？”吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇问道。

哥哥回过头，懵懵地看了他一眼，凑过来小动物似的舔他的脸颊，软绵绵说：“没有，还要世勋喂……”

顾不得羞耻感，顾不得第二天会腰酸背痛，只想要吴世勋，只要伸手就能触及这个人，那么，所有顾虑和烦恼就可以暂且抛弃，安心享受欢爱享受偷来的珍贵时间，然后安心躲在这个人怀里一夜无梦。

再次告别时，张艺兴破天荒在吴世勋怀里撒娇，自言自语一般撒娇，哼哼唧唧的，也不知道在说什么。

“……哥你知道我听不懂汉语。”

张艺兴无辜地眨了眨眼，“那我不说了。”

……真是，越来越像只小狐狸。

见弟弟又开始生闷气，张艺兴并不觉得烦躁，反而认为这样的吴世勋可爱得要命，顶着成熟帅气的皮，内里却还是幼稚小鬼。但他非常明白这不过是吴世勋的小习惯，实际上，14岁的小小少年早已长大，早已成为可靠的大人。

“回头见。”张艺兴一字一顿用汉语说道。

面前的月牙眼有一瞬愣神，接着重又笑弯，吴世勋咬着下唇，尖尖虎牙在唇上印出浅浅的小坑，“好，回头见。”

很日常很口语化的表达方式，回头见，很快就能见。

很快，日出日落那样快，想一想就能去往你身边那样快。

那时候再与你拥抱与你接吻，黏糊糊的、像两个大傻瓜那样度过偷来的珍贵时光。


End file.
